


Suicide Challenge

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Dangerous Situation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor mention of Rider, Near Death, i really dont know what else to tag-, livestream, running in a highway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask took a breath as he pulled himself onto the concrete wall. It’d be nice to become a legend too, wouldn’t it?
Kudos: 3





	Suicide Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Did ya read the warnings in the tag? I hope ya did!
> 
> Okay so if someone knows what challenge this is and whose death it revolves around listen:  
> I'm not here to mock her death or anything. I was just heavily in my feels and I was listening to the song and this is what happened. I really hope she is doing well wherever she is and is given another chance to live a better life.
> 
> Also please please **please** don't participate in this challenge.

The wind brushed against his face as he pulled his hood in place with one hand, adjusting the phone in the other. He gazed at the cars that passed by, blissfully unaware that one of their cars might be painted in cyan. The cynical inkling glanced at his phone again, making sure he understood the message properly. In it held his next challenge:

_‘Run across an expressway with the highest limit in your area. Best don’t get hit if you want to keep going. :)’_

Mask gulped in fear, but shook it away. He can’t stop now, the challenges are almost done. How did he even get into this mess? He can’t remember. Cod, how long had it been? No one had called him or texted him, so maybe not that long.

Or maybe they just didn’t care.

He licked his lips in an attempt to hydrate them. Of course. The S4 didn’t need him, they had Rider, who was a better roller user than Mask could ever be. Their stats would increase exponentially with the increase in power and turf coverage. His skills were useless compared to Rider’s, so maybe he was doing everyone a favor.

Opening his phone, he switched to an app that had terrible monitoring on their app. The moderators left an inkling’s suicide stream go on for more hours than it had to be despite the amount of reporting and that was only the second incident. Mask had gained a following for showing his challenges online, but then again, it was the only way to prove his authenticity to the ones who controlled the game.

His first viewer arrived, then another and another until there were three digits in his view count. Some were pleading with him to stop, while the majority urged him on or congratulated him for getting this far. The chat even went as far as to discuss even more dangerous stunts for him to pull off. Maybe he’d ask the main account to allow him to participate in one.

The camera unfocused and focused as headlights passed. The timing had to be perfect, a perfect mixture of the percentage of which he’d live or he’d die. It wouldn’t matter to him. He’d just keep going if he survived, or simply die and earn a small window of internet interest. Finally. The timing was perfect.

Hopping over the boundaries, Mask dodged a pickup truck and kept sprinting to get to the other side. Humans had something similar to this, right? With the chicken crossing the road for a strange reason that would be so unexpected the receivers would laugh either in joy or discomfort, possibly neither. Not all jokes were funny of course. 

He was so close to the last lane. The cyan inkling smiled, tears falling from his face from the relief he didn’t know he had. His phone started to buzz in his hand, but it didn’t matter, he’d be able to check his phone once this was over. Turning his camera to see his face, the chat immediately quieted. Mask gazed in confusion. The chat was so lively before he showed his face.

‘S4_Skull : Mask?’

The world fell perfectly still. Mask stopped and stared at the only message in the chat until it disappeared. Before he brought himself back into reality, it was too late.

“aAHHH-”

His eyes felt heavy.

“Ugh.”

He held his head in his hand as everything was pounding, his vision darkening at the sides. Looking around, he lifted his other hand to block the light shining on him. Wait- was that…? 

Mask stared at the substance in his hand. It was his ink, wasn’t it? Taking his other hand off his head, he realized he had just coated it in a fresh layer of ink.

Where’s his phone?

In an instant his body began to ache all around as he let out anguished yells. He tried to stand, but nothing was happening. His legs were bent in an abnormal way, one even leaking out cyan. He was panicking.

But the phone, where was the phone?

Just as he had found it after moments of feeling around, hands grabbed him. Mask resisted as much as he could, cutting himself on the glass of the screen, and managed to turn it on despite the thing looking unsalvageable.

“Let us through! Let us through! Mask! Mask! Holy shit dude, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Excuse me! Sirs! You need to leave!”

Voices clashed as he simply stared at the screen once more, the pain drowning out. He knew a few were the paramedics, but the others… Is that…? No… they wouldn’t care, it was just his mind playing tricks. His phone fell from his hand as he lost feeling and stared straight at the sky.

“Hey? Do you hear me?”

The inkling shined a light in his eyes. He squinted a bit and blinked. She took it as a ‘yes’ and called something out. Everything started to blur as more inklings entered the mix. It was the same voices as before.

Their voices were becoming distorted as they all spoke to him, their efforts were in vain though as he continued to blankly stare into the dark abyss. Nothing mattered anymore of course.

_He lost._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp- there was the product of my depresso expresso moment.
> 
> This came out better than my fucking english assignment lmao-


End file.
